Croisements
by Kaleiya
Summary: Divers mini crossover avec Tales of Vesperia. Crossover 1 : Final Fantasy V, crossover 2 : la princesse et la grenouille.
1. 1 : Final Fantasy V

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et Final Fantasy V ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Croisements

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : drabble, humour, crossover

Rating : K

Note : Divers crossover avec TOV. Ici, c'est un croisement avec Final Fantasy V et, plus particulièrement, une scène concernant Faris que l'on peut voir à Tule si l'on a la bonne idée de passer par la taverne avant d'avancer dans l'aventure…

* * *

><p>Ils avaient obtenu un bateau – d'une façon un peu inattendue - et étaient fraîchement arrivés à Tule, première étape avant le temple de l'air, quand les pirates se mirent à foncer à la taverne de la ville, leur capitaine suivant calmement derrière. Flynn n'appréciait pas vraiment le personnage, n'ayant pas bien digéré d'avoir passé la nuit attaché dans la cale du navire, mais reconnaissait qu'il aurait très bien pu les tuer s'il l'avait désiré. Estellise y était très certainement pour quelque chose mais la jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui avait pu faire changer d'avis Yuri bien que Raven ait soupçonné qu'il ait eu en tête de se servir d'elle comme otage.<p>

Après avoir pris quelques renseignements sur la localisation du temple où se trouvait le cristal du vent, ils se rendirent à la taverne où ils purent constater que les pirates avaient pillé toutes les réserves d'alcool à eux seuls. Leur capitaine n'étant pas en vue, ils apprirent par l'un des matelots qu'il était dans une des chambres à l'étage en train de dormir…

« On devrait peut-être attendre qu'il soit réveillé… » fit Estellise en triturant nerveusement ses doigts. « Après tout, c'est lui qui possède le navire. »

« Et c'est aussi lui qui a insisté pour nous accompagner. » rappela Flynn tout en frappant à la porte de la chambre occupée par Yuri. « N'oubliez pas que nous sommes pressés. »

« Il a pas tort. » souligna Raven. « Il est plus que temps de réveiller la marmotte ! »

S'étant porté volontaire et n'ayant eu aucune réponse, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver le jeune capitaine des pirates : celui-ci était étendu sur le lit, les draps blanc le couvrant jusqu'au milieu du torse qui, lui, était caché sous une chemise sombre dont les deux boutons du hauts étaient ouverts.

Flynn s'approcha pour le réveiller mais il se stoppa, ses yeux azur ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler ce visage aux traits fins et à la peau claire qui était encadré par de longues mèches de cheveux sombres, éparpillées sur le matelas et sur les épaules de Yuri, certaines d'entre elles étant d'ailleurs piégées sous son bras gauche qui était plié près de sa tête. La respiration calme du dormeur passait à travers ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, complétant ce tableau plein de sensualité auquel son cœur fut charmé, battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

Quand Yuri émit un léger gémissement dans son sommeil, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, le visage complètement rouge, ce qui intrigua fortement les deux autres.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareille ? » demanda Raven en haussant les sourcils, intrigué.

« Euh… Ce n'est rien… » bredouilla Flynn qui avait du mal à se remettre de cette magnifique vision. « J'ai… juste dû imaginer des choses… »

« Comment ça gamin ? Fais-voir… »

Le plus âgé rentra dans la chambre tandis que le jeune homme essayait encore de comprendre comment il avait pu trouver Yuri aussi… attirant. Pas que le pirate était laid – il reconnaissait même volontiers qu'il était doté d'un certain charisme – mais il ne s'était pas attendu à éprouver une telle attraction pour un homme et, qui plus est, le trouver bien plus séduisant que la princesse Estellise.

Tout à coup, Raven sortit précipitamment de la pièce et avait l'air émerveillé, comme s'il avait vu la plus belle chose existant au monde – Flynn comprenait très bien ce sentiment tandis que la jeune femme était un peu perdue.

« Nom de… » commença le plus âgé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Quelle créature exquise… C'est à en oublier comment respirer tellement… »

« Mais que se passe-t-il au juste ? » les questionna Estelle en les regardant tour à tour. « Vous êtes devenus rouges ! »

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de lui expliquer –aurait-elle seulement compris leur dilemme – car des sons provenant de la chambre se firent entendre puis Yuri en sortit en remettant sa longue chevelure en place, venant visiblement de se réveiller, avant de les regarder d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il avant de se rapprocher d'eux en n'obtenant qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de la jeune femme. « Hé oh ! La terre à Flinnie et au vieux ! »

Il accompagna son exclamation d'un claquement de doigts qui les fit immédiatement atterrir, leur faisant oublier la vision enchanteresse à laquelle ils avaient assisté à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Face à ça, le capitaine des pirates soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je vous retrouve à l'entrée de la ville dans une dizaine de minutes. » déclara-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>NB : Cette scène peut aussi avoir lieu après être allé au temple du vent. En tout cas, j'avais bien ris en la voyant dans le jeu, surtout qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas le petit secret de Faris…<p>

Auteur vs persos :

Orieul : T'as pas eu peur là…

Kaleiya : Yuri était le seul qui convenait pour Faris, faisant que pour Bartz, il ne restait que Flynn.

Belphégor : On s'occupera de ton enterrement.

Kaleiya : Merci…


	2. 2 : La princesse et la grenouille

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia et l'histoire de la princesse et de la grenouille ne sont pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Genre : Parodie, Drabble, crossover

Rating : K

Note : A force de regarder Once Upon a Time et de parler contes de fées avec Eliandre, le cerveau a fini par disjoncter… Texte publié d'abord sur Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>La princesse et la grenouille<strong>

Il était une fois un prince fauché mais beau parleur qui se cherchait une belle fiancée avec une immense fortune. S'attirant malencontreusement les foudres d'une jeune sorcière au sale caractère, celle-ci le changea en grenouille pour l'avoir dérangée lors d'une de ses expériences. Se souvenant des vieilles histoires qu'il avait entendu durant son enfance, il partit en quête d'une princesse, belle de préférence, qui le libèrerait de ce sortilège en l'embrassant malgré sa verte apparence.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant un immense manoir où était organisé une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de la princesse de ce royaume qui lui était inconnu. Il sauta jusqu'à un balcon contre lequel s'était accoudé une magnifique jeune femme dont la chevelure bleutée était coiffée en un élégant chignon, portant une longue robe argentée brillant au clair de lune ainsi qu'une tiare en diamants sur la tête.

Tombant immédiatement sous le charme, il s'empressa de l'aborder :

"Bonsoir très chère demoiselle. Votre beauté sans pareille toucha mon cœur de plein fouet quand il vous vit, le faisant chavirer dans un océan d'amour infini."

Se demandant un instant qui pouvait bien lui parler, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua cette grenouille à ses côtés.

"Serais-je en train de rêver ou bien aurais-je entendu cette grenouille me parler ?"

"Mais vous ne rêvez point belle princesse !"

Intriguée et à la fois amusée, elle eut un léger sourire.

"Et que me vaut donc la visite d'un batracien visiblement enchanté ?"

"Très chère… Je suis malheureusement victime d'un terrible sortilège qui m'a réduit sous la forme de cet animal. J'étais auparavant un prince vivant dans un magnifique palais mais ma route croisa celle d'une terrible sorcière qui, jalouse de tout ce que je possédai, me changea en grenouille, espérant ainsi répugner toute femme qui aurait pu chercher à me libérer."

"Mais c'est horrible ! Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous aider ?"

"C'est très simple très chère amie : il vous suffit de m'embrasser pour que je redevienne le bel homme que j'étais et, en récompense, je vous épouserai et toutes mes richesses seront les votre."

"Très bien…"

Le prince grenouille, enchanté par cette réponse, ferma les yeux dans l'attente du baiser de cette superbe princesse… avant de les rouvrir en constatant qu'il ne venait toujours pas.

"Mais que vous arrive-t-il très chère ? Embrassez-moi !"

"C'est que je n'ai rien qui me garantie que votre histoire soit vraie. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un abominable sorcier qui cherche à me jeter un sort ?"

"Je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne suis pas ce genre de personnage ! Embrassez-moi !"

Au lieu de recevoir le baiser tant espéré, notre prince grenouille se retrouva, d'une pichenette de sa dulcinée, envoyé dans un verre de vin et effraya plusieurs personnes de la réception, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme.

Moralité : Si Raven s'était fait changer en grenouille par Rita, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver son apparence humaine, surtout en baratinant Judith qui n'était même pas une princesse. Il lui aurait fallu Estelle pour redevenir humain mais là, pas certain que Rita aurait été d'accord…

* * *

><p>Auteur vs Persos :<p>

Sheen : C'est donc là que ce texte a atterri…

Kaleiya : C'était prévu autrement au départ mais vu sa longueur, autant le mettre dans Croisements.

Asahi : Et ça t'évite de t'éparpiller encore plus…

Kaleiya : … Aussi.


	3. 3 : Final Fantasy V (2)

Note : Encore FF V mais vu que j'y joue actuellement, c'est assez peu étonnant. Quand je suis arrivée de nouveau à cette scène, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer un certain duo à la place des gardes de la citadelle de Bal…

* * *

><p>Après être revenu du Val des dragons, le groupe ne prit pas le temps de se reposer à Quelbe, n'ayant guère le temps de s'accorder ce luxe. Ils étaient partis en quête de l'herbe aux dragons, seul remède permettant de soigner les blessures de ces créatures, et avaient ainsi découvert la raison de leur disparition dans le monde de Raven : cette plante était devenue un monstre redoutable qui avait, de par les multiples ossements qu'ils avaient pu voir, dû occire bon nombre de ces majestueuses créatures.<p>

A présent arrivés devant les portes de la Citadelle de Bal dont leur aîné était le seigneur, il ne leur restait qu'à les franchir afin de rejoindre Patty et ainsi soigner le dragon de la jeune fille…

« Ouvrez les portes ! » ordonna Raven aux gardes de la porte.

Sauf qu'avant de partir pour le Val des dragons, le seigneur de Bal leur avait ordonné de n'ouvrir à personne suite aux nombreux assauts des monstres qu'il y avait à ce moment-là et qu'il avait quelque peu oublié à qui il avait confié cette tache…

« Bien essayé Monsieur le monstre mais vous ne nous aurez point ! » s'exclama un des gardes, un certain Adeccor.

« Nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie ! » ajouta le second, un dénommé Boccos.

A la suite à ces réponses, Raven afficha une mine dépitée face à cet excès de zèle – ou d'idiotie suivant le point de vue – qui aurait grandement fait rire Yuri si Flynn ne lui avait pas marché sur le pied afin qu'il se taise.

« Comment faire pour entrer à présent ? » demanda candidement Estellise.

« On passe au plan B ! » s'exclama le plus âgé après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération.

Il se dirigea vers les douves et sauta dedans, faisant que les trois autres constatèrent ainsi que le niveau de l'eau n'était pas aussi haut qu'il y paraissait, Raven n'étant immergé que jusqu'à la taille. Yuri l'imita et attrapa Estellise dans ses bras quand elle fit de même afin d'amortir sa chute. Flynn, un peu hésitant à l'idée de plonger dans cette eau, les rejoignit. Ils suivirent ensuite le plus âgé jusqu'à un passage secret qui menait à un bassin à l'intérieur de la Citadelle – le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait dû subir quelques moqueries du pirate sur son attitude de tout à l'heure.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent, trempés, devant les deux gardes qui constatèrent vite leur méprise…

« Seigneur Raven ! » s'exclama Adeccor avec étonnement. « Nous ne savions pas que c'était vous… »

« La prochaine fois, nous ouvrirons la porte pour être certains de ne pas nous tromper ! » ajouta Boccos face à un Raven qui se massait les tempes.

« De vrais nigauds ces deu- AIE ! » commença Yuri à voix basse avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude de la part de Flynn. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? » demanda celui au regard azur avec un ton sévère.

« Moi au moins je n'essaie pas de me sauver quand il faut voyager à dos de dragon. »

« J'ai VRAIMENT le vertige ! Je dois te le dire comment à la fin ? »

« Calmez-vous ! » les coupa brusquement Estellise avant de se diriger vers le château. « Il faut vite rejoindre Patty si l'on veut sauver le dragon. »

Ils se toisèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant d'emboîter le pas à leurs compagnons, se souvenant que leur combat primait sur les rivalités qu'ils avaient entre eux.

* * *

><p>NB : Bien que Yuri ait le rôle de Faris, je garde son caractère et sa relation amitiérivalité avec Flynn mais pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu, il est évident que j'ai gardé les liens de parentés entre les personnages. La scène ici n'est pas celle d'origine dans son intégralité. Seul le début est à peu près conforme.


End file.
